10 Minutes
by Azruel
Summary: Short Drabble: Boboiboy has a hard time trying to stay awake, and Yaya might be able to help him.


/ / /

**"10 Minutes."**

/ / /

**Disclaimer**: BoBoiBoy belongs to Animonsta! The story plot is originally mine and from my own true experience.

/ / /

* * *

The school bell ringed, signalling it was recess. Students dashed out from their classroom and headed towards the canteen.

In class 5 Jujur, two children decided to stay in class.

Yaya glanced back at her best friend, Boboiboy who sat behind her. The orange cap boy had his arms crossed, his head keep nodding in an awkward manner and Yaya could see that he was struggling to stay awake by the way his eyes keep twitching.

*Poor Boboiboy.* Yaya thought as she recalled how tired Boboiboy must be.

She knows Boboiboy have been very busy the past few weeks. From working at his Tok Aba's café to attending school, doing homework, plus the addition of protecting the citizen of Pulau Rintis from alien invaders, especially Tok Aba's Cocoa.

In short, the young hero was exhausted from all the duties he had to do.

"Hey Boboiboy." Yaya called him softly. The sleepy boy opened one eye tiredly as he look at his girl-friend. Yaya couldn't help but to chuckle at his best friend's fatigue state.

"Don't you want to eat?" Yaya asked.

Boboiboy lazily shook his head, "Not hungry."

Yaya pouted but decided not to force him. She watched as Boboiboy buried his face to his palm and frowned worriedly. Yaya was worried about Boboiboy's condition. She thought if he keeps dozing off in class, he would miss out the lessons.

Yaya then got an idea, "Have you ever heard of a power nap?"

"A power what?" The boy stared at Yaya weirdly because of the random question.

"A power nap is a short nap for about 10 to 15 minutes. You should try it out." Yaya explained as she glanced at her pink watch.

Boboiboy thought about it. Sure he was very tired and needed sleep so much but he was worried that he might overslept.

"Can you stay with me?" Boboiboy blushed at his own request. He felt like a little kid asking his mother to stay by his side.

Yaya blinked, however she immediately caught what Boboiboy meant.

"Sure. Besides, who knows if you overslept." Yaya agreed.

Boboiboy gave a grateful smile and nodded. He put both of his arms on the table as a pillow. He let out a heavy sigh and soon drifted into dreamland.

**/ / /**

A few moments later, Boboiboy woke up groggily. He stretched his arms up and yawned loudly.

Yaya close a book she was reading and turned back to look at the awaken boy.

"Good morning." Yaya chuckled as Boboiboy rubbed his tired eyes.

"W-What time is it?" Boboiboy asked as he glanced around the classroom and was surprise to see that his other classmates were not in the class.

Yaya look at her digital watch. "9.13 am."

Boboiboy head snapped towards the pink hijab girl in surprise. Recess usually starts at 9.00 am and ends at 9.20am.

"What? But it felt like I slept for an hour!"

Yaya laughed, "The power nap worked out after all."

Boboiboy smiled and leaned forward to rest his head on the table. He stretched his arms out and sighed in relief, "Man, that was a nice nap."

The boy adjust his cap as looked up and locked eyes with his best girl-friend, strangely he felt his face heat up. Boboiboy quickly turn his gaze towards the window.

Yaya smiled, she was happy that Boboiboy was wide-awake now. He might not fall asleep the next class which is Math.

Yaya pulled out a lunch box from her backpack and place it in front of Boboiboy, making the boy blink in confusion. "I packed some homemade Pau. You should eat since there's a few more minutes before recess ends."

"You made them?"

The pink hijab girl nodded.

Boboiboy hesitated at first; he was afraid that Yaya's homemade Pau would taste like her cookies. But not wanting to disappoint her, Boboiboy picked up the Pau and took a small bite.

As he ate the Pau, his eyes lit up, "This is delicious! You're an awesome cook, Yaya." Boboiboy grinned and showed a thumbs up.

Yaya blushed at the compliment and smiled in return. She also took a bite of her homemade Pau.

Both of the children ate in silent while waiting for recess to end.

Boboiboy glance at Yaya from the corner of his eyes as he felt a warm happy feeling being around her. 10 minutes of sleep was good, but the remaining few minutes with Yaya and her homemade lunch was better.

* * *

**Author's Corner;**

Hello earthlings and welcome to my first fic!

I go by the penname Azruel but you can call me Ruel. I've been into Boboiboy fandom since last month and got hooked to it and obviously my favorite characters are Boboiboy and Yaya.

I'm a Malaysian writer but more to writing in English, although there might be a few grammar mistakes in this fic.

However, I hope this short drabble was enjoyable and easy to read plus (maybe) help anyone who has sleepiness in school.

Lastly, mind to leave an honest review?


End file.
